Turn and Burn
}} "Turn and Burn" is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on June 24, 2016. Overview Plot Hiccup made some adjustments to his wingsuit, much to Toothless' dismay, and he prepared to forge it with Toothless' fire. Then Snotlout surprised Hiccup, and he volunteered to do the metal forging for him, but he and Hookfang accidently blow too much fire in his chimney, which lit the whole area on fire. Then The Twins arrived on Barf and Belch, and they put out the fire with a large box of water. Then Snotlout put aside Hiccup's arguments, and said that his actions were rash. Then Stoick arrived not to talk to Hiccup, but to Snotlout. Then Stoick complained to Snotlout about his father, Spitelout. He told him that Spitelout's hard to put up with, and Stoick's issues with him are very similar to those of Hiccup's problems with Snotlout (as Spitelout once even nearly burned down the whole village despite Stoick's warnings, just like Snotlout did). Spitelout's been acting differently since joining Astrid's Dragon Riders, and he has several suggestions, that he'd like to improve the village, much to Stoick's annoyance, one of which, they found a backup place for extra emergency supplies. That allowed Spitelout to follow up on this, and he and Spitelout gone out on several reconnaissance missions, but he hasn't returned from his recent expedition from last month. Then Stoick had what appeared to be a coded map of Spitelout's location, but Snotlout said it's just his dad's bad writing and grammar. Then Snotlout and Hiccup chose to join Stoick, and to find Spitelout. Then they flew their dragons out to an island, where they found a mysterious building. Hiccup looked inside the building to see a number of supplies, but Spitelout wasn't there. To the left of the building, they found a yak right next to a catapult. Then Snotlout recognized it as a yak master, and he accidentally triggered it, trapping him, Hookfang, Hiccup, and Toothless in a large net. When they pondered why Spitelout set up a dragon trap, they encountered a Singetail circling them. Then Stoick and Skullcrusher tried to fight it off, but it fought them instead. Then Stoick prepared to swing his axe at the net to save Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons but he hesitated, when Snotlout told him not to. Then Spitelout arrived with Kingstail to rescue the group, and he led the Singetail away. Then Stoick chased him and the dragon on Skullcrusher, leaving Hiccup and Snotlout in the net. Spitelout warned Stoick not to interfere, but Stoick ignored it. Then the Singetail fired back at Stoick and Skullcrusher, knocking them to the ground. Then they joined Spitelout back at the net, where Stoick and Spitelout argued about the situation and free Hiccup and Snotlout. They Hiccup and Snotlout sided with their respective dads on the argument. Then Spitelout revealed that he's been building the storage building for the last month, and as he knew Stoick would disagree, and he would complicate the plans. Then he finished building, despite the Singetail's presence, and he argued since he was there first. Then Stoick argued with Singetail itself, and it made the island too dangerous of a place to have the storage house. Then Hiccup tried to calm both sides down, to reach a mutual decision, but it proved to be difficult with the Singetail's presence, and they pointed views. Then they gone after the Singetail despite Hiccup's warnings, and then Hiccup and Stoick followed them. Despite being outnumbered, the Singetail managed to knock Spitelout and Stoick off their dragons, leading their sons to rescue them. After determining the belly to be the weakness, they argued over who gets to take the shot before taking off. Then Spitelout shown them some places where the Singetail has burned, and Hiccup known that something's wrong, as the fires weren't concentrated. When they try to enact Hiccup's plan, they found out that the Singetail's underbelly also emited fire. Stoick had enough of the Singetail, then Spitelout decided to leave, while Spitelout's determined to stay, and to protect his creation. Then Hiccup and Snotlout're reluctant to side with their dads, but they gone along with their respective ones. While flying home, Stoick continued complaining about Spitelout. Then Hiccup related his situation with Snotlout to his dad, but he told him that Spitelout's recent actions, though crazy, might be trying to prove themselves to their superiors. Then Stoick reluctantly chose to fly back, and to aid them much to Hiccup's delight. Back at the storehouse, Snotlout rescued the Yak that the Singetail almost grabbed, and they found out that there're two Singetails after them. Then Hiccup and his dad arrived to assist Snotlout and Spitelout, then they figured out that the fire the first Singetail was making, was calling for backup. Then even more Singetails arrived and they started to surround them. While Stoick thought that they can take them, Spitelout gave in, and when they're outnumbered, he and Stoick decided to build another storehouse at a different location together. Then they escaped, but not before Snotlout rescued the yak his father had placed. Then Stoick briefly gone back for a second, to retrieve the S that Spitelout placed in the front of the building. Trivia *Astrid and Fishlegs do not appear in this episode. *While the Twins appear, they do not speak in this episode. *As of this episode, Hiccup and Toothless are the only characters to appear in every episode of DreamWorks Dragons: The Series. *The Singetail makes its debut. *Snotlout makes reference to the song "Yakkity Yak" by The Coasters by paraphrasing two of the song lyrics when saving a yak from the island. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston :: designates a character that appears but does not speak Dragon Characters *Toothless *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Skullcrusher *Kingstail *Scorch Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Rumblehorn *Singetail Locations *Dragon's Edge **Hiccup's Hut *Storehouse Island **Storehouse Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Hiccup's Flightsuit *Stoick's Axe Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Episodes Focused on Stoick Category:Episodes Focused on Snotlout Category:Media